Chapter 2 - Arrival At Jetix, Old Friends Runite
The next morning Ash and Pikachu were both up bright and early standing out on the ship’s deck looking over the sea with Jamie. They looked out over the surface of the blue ocean which shined like a sapphire, because of the sun shining off of its surface. “How did you all sleep?” asked Jamie “Pika.” smiled Pikachu “I sleep alright, but this morning’s air is really refreshing.” stretched Ash “Yeah...I like to get up early just to sit an enjoy it. It does wonders for one's health.” smiled Jamie “I bet Infernape would love some of this fresh air as well...so come on out!” shouted Ash as he grabbed his pokéball of his belt. He threw up the pokéball, it popped open and in a flash of red light Infernape appeared beside Ash. “Pika.” said Pikachu sitting on the boat rail. “Infer.” said Infernape smiling then he jumped onto the rail. “That's a good idea...Kerobolt and Shinx will like it to. Come on out you two!” shouted Jamie and in a flash of red light both Kerobolt and Shinx appeared in front of him. “Shinx...Shinx.” yawned Shinx “Kira.” stretched Kerobolt Both pokémon stretched a bit, before walking up beside Jaime's leg and took a seat while looking out over the ocean. “Hey Ash can I ask you a question?” asked Jamie “Sure.” nodded Ash “Have you ever been in a battle where you've had to fight for your life?” questioned Jamie Ash looked over at Jamie curiously as to why he ask him a question about being in a fight for his life which was strange. Though when he thought about it he did get into a lot of different trouble that nearly killed him. “Yeah more times than I can count. Why?” asked Ash “You just seem like the type of person who enjoys life risking stuff.” laughed Jamie “Sometimes.” chuckled Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Infernape.” nodded Infernape They all continued talking and after few minutes they saw a large island in the distance that was slowly distance that was getting closer by the second. “We're nearly there.” noted Jamie as he rose up off of the rail. “I'd better go pack up the rest of my stuff in my room. I'll be back Pikachu.” replied Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu sitting on the rail. “Ok. We'll wait for you here until you get back.” nodded Jamie Ash quickly made his way back to his room and once he got back to his room he quickly pack his essential supplies that he had unpack and left back out of the room. When he got back he and Jamie waited around on the deck with several other people and pokémon until the boat docked. Ash, Pikachu and Infernape followed Jamie and his pokémon of the boat and finally looked around at the numerous people and pokémon walking around the town. “Welcome to the Jetix Region island of mystery and wonder.” read Ash from a large billboard. “Chu...Pi...Pikachu...Pika.” said Pikachu “I know...just the sound of the place is getting me excited.” smiled Ash Ash looked around at the pokémon and saw that most of them were pokémon that he had never seen. A burst of excitement suddenly erupted in Ash as he began to daydream about his future battles, but his daydream was suddenly cut short when he heard Jamie calling him. “Hay Ash...come on the pokégym is this way!” shouted Jamie Ash and Infernape quickly walked through the crowd of people and pokémon until they finally caught up with Jamie and his pokémon. After a few minutes they stopped in front of a large billboard that had a picture of a weight set on it. “Where here.” motion Jamie “Looks kinda small.” remarked Ash as he looked up a the red gym looking building in front of them. “It may look small, but its a lot larger on the inside. Anyway I have to get going, but I’ll catch you all later.” said Jamie “You can count on it, because when I get stronger I want to challenge you to another battle.” stated Ash “Sure thing.” laughed Jamie as he and Ash shook hands before walking off. Ash watched as Jamie and his pokémon walked off down the road heading east out of the town before turning back toward the building. “Well let's go in.” said Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Infer.” nodded Infernape They all walked through the door and once they got in they where shocked to see that the place was actually a lot larger than it looked on the outside. They looked around the at all the pokémon on the training machine with their trainers coaching them on. “Wow this place is huge...it's more like a stadium.” marveled Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “Nape!” shouted Infernape and he ran into a crowd of people. “Hey Infernape come back here!” shouted Ash as he chased after Infernape. Ash quickly darted after Infernape, but after a few minutes he lost him in the large crowd of people that occupied the gym. “Hay Infernape where are you?” shouted Ash “Pika…Pi?” shouted Pikachu after Ash. “Hay Ash!” shouted A voice “Pi...Pika...Pi” noted Pikachu as his ears stood up. “Yeah I heard it to. It sounded like Brock.” nodded Ash They both looked around and after a few minutes Ash and Pikachu spotted Infernape and Brock who was standing beside a large weight set with a Machamp lifting the weights. “Hey Ash and Pikachu long time no see.” greeted Brock “Chu.” greeted Pikachu “Good to see you to. What have you been up to?” asked Ash “Nothing much, I came here because I caught wind of a legendary Pokémon Breeder staying in this region somewhere, so I came to find him or her.” explained Brock “Wait, but I thought that you wanted to be a Pokémon Doctor?” thought Ash “Yea, but I still want to find the time too be a breeder as well. So what about you, what are you doing here on Tonami Island?” questioned Brock “Well Professor Oak sent here to find somebody to help with a mission.” Ash explained “What kind the mission?” asked Brock “Something about helping somebody retrieve a stolen experimental pokémon.” shrugged Ash “Well did he say who?” asked Brock “Yeah...he told me to find somebody named Tanza, Tanza Nash.” remembered Ash “Oh well if it's Tanza your talking about I think she's about to battle in a little bit.” smiled Brock “How do you know her?” questioned Ash “Well to be honest I battled her not to long ago and got thrashed.” sighed Brock “So why did you battle her?” asked Ash “She knows allot of good breeder's around here on Tonami Island, but she said that if I wanted to find who I was looking for I had to battle her. When I did I got creamed, but she told me to hang around if I wanted to find who I was looking for.” laughed Brock “We had a battle yesterday and I got thrashed as well.” laughed Ash “Ka.” nodded Pikachu Just then they noticed the rambling of the room increase and several feet away from them a group of trainers and pokémon started to gather. “Hay what’s going on Brock?” asked Ash looking at the group. “It must be Tanza's match...it’s about to start.” guessed Brock “Cool let’s go watch.” urged Ash “Alright big fellow take ten.” Brock motioned too the Machamp. The Machamp sat the weight’s back down on the bar and sat up taking a deep breath as it did. “Champ.” nodded The pokémon “You go take a shower and grab a bite…ok.” ordered Brock “Machamp.” nodded the Machamp Brock grabbed a towel of a chair from behind him and handed it to the Machamp. The Machamp wiped the sweat from its head, before getting up and walking off. “Now let’s go.” motioned Brock “Ok...Pikachu, Infernape lets go.” urged Ash Ash and Infernape followed Brock and the group trainers farther back in the gym were they went through a set of double doors. After a few minutes of walking up a flight of stairs they walked through another set of double doors and into a large stadium. Ash, Pikachu and Infernape all looked around at the crowd of trainers and pokémon in stands cheering excitedly. “Jamie was right...this place is huge.” glared Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “Infer.” agreed Infernape Ash and Infernape followed Brock up into the stands where they stand down and waited for the battle to start. “There are so many trainers here.” noted Ash “Yeah and most of them are ghost trainers here to watch Tanza's battle.” stated Brock “Is she really that good?” wondered Ash looking at Brock. “Yea…Throughout the region she's known for her mastery of raising and training ghost type pokémon.” nodded Brock “Pika.” said Pikachu sounding impressed. “Ferna.” said Infernape sounding impressed. After a few minutes of waiting all of the lights throughout the gym suddenly went off and a single light came back on in the center arena. There standing in the center of the arena was a light skinned woman, with blond hair except for her bang which was red and she dressed in all black and she was holding a microphone. “Wow.” said Ash “How is everybody today?” shouted The woman The crowd began clapping and cheering as several different spot light’s came on from the ceiling and began to shining around the room. “For those don't know me my name is Mary Halbeck and I’ll be your host for today's Ghost Master Brawl Battle and though its only one battle we know it’s going to be good. Am I right?” She shouted as then the crowd started to cheer and shout. “Now let's start this tournament by bring out our trainers. On my left is the rising ghost trainers...Kenny!” She announced The light’s all focused on the right side of the floor at an open pair of doors and out walked a short brown haired boy. He had a peach skin complexion and brown eyes wearing a green button up shirt with a blue shit under it and a pair of brown pants. “With an impressive winning streak and some impressive pokémon Kenny is the best candidate to take the win today, but will it be enough to stop the winning streak of our current champion. Give it up for Tanza!” She announced The light’s then focused on the left of the room to another pair of opened doors and out walked a reddish haired woman. She had a light brown skin complexion, black hair, wearing a black t-shirt and short black pants, and when she got to the center of the arena the crowd went crazy cheering and shouting for her. “So that’s Tanza.” said Ash as he looked down at her. “Yea...that's her.” nodded Brock “Now each trainer is allowed to use only three pokémon and any trainer can switch during this battle. Now let the battles begin!” announced Mary as she moved off of the arena. “Now Tanza I won't lose to you again like last year. I'm going to win.” motioned Kenny pointing at Tanza. “Well we'll just have to see about that.” retorted Tanza “Awe man I can tell this is going to be good.” smiled Ash excitedly “Just watch then.” said Brock. TO BE CONTINUED....………. Category:Season 1 Content